The Witcher gameplay
Perspective The game can be played from either an over the shoulder (OTS) or isometric perspective. The OTS perspective was designed for exploration and questing, whereas the isometric perspective was designed to give a better tactical view in combat. However, many players stay in OTS mode all the time, as Geralt almost always fights solo, and this view mode, in addition to being more immersive, gives a more cinematic experience in combat. Here are screenshots of the three view modes (isometric mode can either be close to Geralt or a bit further away). Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|Over the Shoulder view Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|Isometric view (close) Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|Isometric view (far) Inventory Quest Journal Combat system The combat system in The Witcher represents a departure from most RPGs. Players choose one of three fighting styles. The quick style allows for faster, less-damaging attacks with a greater chance of hitting faster enemies; the heavy style deals more damage in exchange for a slow attack speed, and a lower chance to hit faster enemies; and the group style, which features sweeping attacks best used if the player is surrounded. Each of these stances has its own unique combat style. Both of Geralt's main swords - the steel and silver ones - have distinctively different combat styles from the rest of weaponry, and serve very distinct purposes: where the steel blade is used to find humans and other flesh-and-blood beings, the silver one is more effective against supernatural monsters and beasts (against some of which steel may have no effect whatsoever). Alchemy Alchemy is a major part of gameplay. The player can create potions that increase health or endurance regeneration, allow Geralt to see in the dark, or provide other beneficial effects. The recipes for these potions can be learned through scrolls, or by experimentation. Once the player creates an unknown potion he can choose to drink it, but if the potion is a failure it will poison the character. Each time Geralt drinks potions they increase the toxicity level of his body. This can be reduced by drinking a special potion or by meditating at an inn or fireplace. In addition to potions, the player can also create oils and bombs, respectively used to augment the damage done by weapons, or as weapons in combat. Neither can be created until talent points have been allocated into the corresponding skills. Choices and consequences An innovative, time delayed decision-consequence system means that the repercussions of players decisions will make themselves apparent up to 10 -15 hours later in the game. This prompts the players to put more critical thinking into making each decision, and circumvents a save-reload approach to decision making. It also allows the game to have a unique approach to replay value, as the consequences resulting from the player's decisions can lead to great difference in the events that take place later, and ultimately a very different gameplay experience than in the prior play-throughs. The nature of the options faced when playing the game rarely falls into the typical black-and-white morality present in most regular computer RPGs, and the players often find themselves choosing from the lesser of two evils rather than making a clear choice between good and evil, a situation more reflective of real life morality. Controls Mouse Keyboard Commands Movement * W - Forward * S - Backwards * A - Step left in OTS mode, turn left in isometric mode * D - Step right in OTS mode, turn right in isometric mode Melee Weapon * Tab - Sheathe weapon / non combat mode * Q - Draw steel sword * E - Draw silver sword * R - Draw extra weapon 1 (extra sword/axe/mace) * T - Draw extra weapon 2 (the slot with the hook, haven't found anything that goes there yet) (NOTE: If you get the Raven armor you have a second small slot for torch/dagger/small axe. The trophy slot is for the head of certain boss creatures and is not a weapon.) * U - Draw extra weapon 3 (torch/dagger/small axe) Combat Styles * Z - Strong style * X - Fast style * C - Group style Magic Styles * 1 - Aard (force push) * 2 - Quen (shield) * 3 - Yrden (pain / root) * 4 - Igni (fire) * 5 - Axii (charm) User Interface * J - Open Journal * I - Open Inventory * M - Open Map * H - Open Hero page * L - Open Alchemy page (only while meditating) Miscellaneous * F - Turn 180 degrees (only in OTS mode) * Double tap a movement key - Evasive move in combat * Hold Shift - Pointer can be used on interface elements, release to control view again * Alt - Highlight objects * Space - Pause * F5 - Quicksave * F9 - Quickload Category:The Witcher (computer game)